The present invention relates generally to a motion tracker that detects and corrects for movement of a patient in during a CT scan.
A CT scanner takes a plurality of x-ray images of a part of a patient to create a three dimensional CT image. During the CT scan, the patient must remain still. Any movement of the patient during the CT scan can negatively affect the resulting three dimensional CT image.